yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 045
"Legendary Heroes, Part 3", known as "DM Quest 3: Master of Dragon Knight" in the Japanese version, is the 45th episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It is the final episode of the Legendary Heroes arc. It first aired in Japan on March 6, 2001 and in the United States on October 26, 2002. __TOC__ Plot Summary While Tristan and Tea are still warding off the Big 5's thugs, the flying machine has just been repaired, and Yugi, Joey, and Mai are set for the "Castle of Dark Illusions". But when they approach the castle, a herd of monsters is waiting for them, and they defeat as many as possible while penetrating the barrier surrounding the castle. In the process, Adena's aide (Earu) takes a hit for the heroes, and his death angers Yugi so much as to call Yami into the fight from this point on. Although the flying machine is destroyed soon after, the heroes ride "Winged Dragon" and make it to the castle, where they must battle even more monsters. Meanwhile, the captured Mokuba is brought to join Kaiba in being sacrificed. However, Mokuba still has Kaiba's cards, and he uses "Swordstalker" to free Kaiba. Mokuba then hands Kaiba back his Deck and he then uses it to wipe out the monsters guarding him. Then, he and Mokuba rejoin Yami, Joey and Mai. Suddenly, the Big 5's voices are heard. Having monitored the progress of the heroes, they have decided to join the battle personally. By overriding the game, they brush away the castle setting. Then, they skip any need for a sacrifice ritual and summon the "Mythic Dragon" immediately, speaking through the monster. For good measure, they set a condition that only Dragon-type monsters are allowed to attack. The heroes' initial attacks are useless, and the Big 5 take advantage of Mokuba's lack of a monster to target him. Joey orders "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to take the attack instead, and when his Life Points reach zero, he vanishes. Mai also falls by intercepting the attention of the Big 5 while Yami Yugi tries to convince Kaiba that he has a plan but needs Kaiba's help for it. But the next attack targets Kaiba, and Mokuba pushes him out of the way, collapsing fading from his brother's arms. This convinces Kaiba to cooperate, and Yami Yugi summons "Dragon Master Knight" to defeat the dragon. In a rush, he and Kaiba reappear at Adena's palace, and she honors their bravery by showing that she is in fact the "Mystical Elf". With her magic, she brings back Key Mace and their friends, and the heroes return to the real world safe and sound. Featured Duels Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and Mai Valentine vs. monsters * The heroes are on the flying machine, but a monster army is blocking their path. Yugi summons "Dark Magician" (2500/2100). Joey summons "Giltia the Dark Knight" (1850/1500). Mai summons "Harpie Lady" (1300/1400) and equips it with "Rose Whip" to increase the ATK and DEF of "Harpie Lady" by 300 ("Harpie Lady": 1300 → 1600/1400 → 1700). The heroes use their monsters to defeat the enemy monsters surrounding the castle, which include "Morpinphen" (1550/1300), "Whiptail Crow" (1650/1600) and "Ocubeam" (1550/1650). During the battle, a bunch of "Mega Thunderballs" (750/600) attack the ship, causing Yugi to fall down. A "Whiptail Crow" tries to attack him, but Earu jumps in the way and takes the hit, causing him to be destroyed. "Dark Magician" then destroys the "Whiptail Crow". Yugi then activates "Swords of Revealing Light" to stop the enemy monsters from attacking the ship any further. Devastated at Earu's demise, Yugi turns into Yami Yugi. The flying machine at this point is able to make it past the barrier. A "Darkfire Dragon" attacks the flying machine, setting the wing on fire. Mai equips her "Harpie Lady" with "Cyber Shield", increasing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Harpie Lady": 1600 → 2100/1700 → 2200). "Harpie Lady" then attacks and destroys the "Darkfire Dragon" (1500/1200). The flying machine is incinerated, but Yami Yugi quickly summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (1400/1200) to help the heroes move forward towards the castle and escape from the flying machine before it explodes. Mai activates "Elegant Egotist" to transform her "Harpie Lady" into the "Harpie Lady Sisters" (1950/2100) who help Yugi and Joey's monsters join our heroes as they head towards the castle. * Inside the castle, the heroes enter a forest setting that holds many "Killer Needles" (1200/1000) and "Hercules Beetles" (1500/2000). Joey summons "Giltia the Dark Knight" (1850/1500) and uses it to attack and destroy the insects, however a "Man-Eater Bug" (450/600) then suddenly jumps onto Joey's monster and uses its effect to destroy "Giltia". * The insect swarm lunges forward, but Yami Yugi activates "Mirror Force", destroying all the monsters in a storm of explosions that set fire to the forest. * The fire awakens the multiple "Cocoons of Evolution", and they hatch into "Great Moths" (2600/2500)". Yami Yugi summons "Catapult Turtle" (1000/2000), loads "Kuriboh" onto it, and activates "Multiply" as the catapult fires "Kuriboh", creating many copies of "Kuriboh". The "Kuriboh" copies explode on impact with the targets, and the barrage knocks down all of the moths. Seto Kaiba vs. monsters * After Mokuba reveals himself to his brother and "Witty Phantom", Mokuba summons "Swordstalker" (2000/1600) and uses it to release his brother from his restraints. Mokuba gives his brother his Deck back. * Kaiba summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) and uses it to attack and destroy the "Witty Phantom" (1400/1300) that had been in charge of the sacrifices. * As Kaiba and Mokuba escape, an army of "Armed Ninjas (300/300) arrive to stop the brothers. One "Armed Ninja" then activates a "Dragon Capture Jar" to take Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes", but this time Kaiba anticipates this by summoning "Trap Master" (500/1100) whose effect destroys "Dragon Capture Jar". This frees the "Blue-Eyes" that was captured earlier. * Kaiba then uses his two dragons to destroy all of the ninjas. Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Seto Kaiba vs. The Big Five * Yugi, Joey, and Mai are finally reunited with Kaiba and Mokuba, however the Big Five interrupt their reunion by summoning forth the "Mythic Dragon" and transporting the gang to a different location. * The Big Five speak through their monster, 'Mythic Dragon" (5000/5000). * Mai summons "Harpie Lady" (1300/1400) and then she uses "Elegant Egotist" to transform "Harpie Lady" into "Harpie Lady Sisters" (1950/2100) but they are immobilized. Our heroes discover that a condition was set on the field to make it so that only Dragon-type monsters are allowed to attack. * Kaiba summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500), Joey summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000), Mai summons "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2000/2500), and Yami Yugi summons "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500). The four monsters attack, but four of the "Mythic Dragon's" heads block the attacks with attacks of their own. * "Mythic Dragon" attacks Mokuba, but Joey orders "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to take the hit. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" is destroyed (Joey 1820 → 0). Because Joey's Life Points had hit 0, he disappears. * Yami Yugi activates "Black Luster Ritual", Tributing his "Curse of Dragon" with "Gaia The Fierce Knight" to summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000/2500). It cannot attack, but Yami Yugi tries to convince Kaiba to help him, but Kaiba refuses. * "Mythic Dragon" attacks, but Mai sends her dragon in to be the opponent. "Mythic Dragon" destroys it (Mai 2000 → 0). Because Mai's Life Points had hit 0, she disappears. * Yami again tells Kaiba to summon his ultimate dragon, but Kaiba again won't listen to Yami Yugi. "Mythic Dragon" targets Kaiba for its attack. Mokuba pushes his brother out of the way, taking the hit for his brother and disappearing. * Kaiba activates "Polymerization", fusing all three of his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" to summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800). Yami Yugi activates his own "Polymerization", fusing both of their monsters into "Dragon Master Knight" (5000/5000), which (in the anime) has the ability to gain 500 ATK for every Dragon in the Graveyard and on the field besides itself. There are currently eight ("Dragon Master Knight": 5000 → 9000/4000). "Dragon Master Knight" attacks and destroys "Mythic Dragon". Epilogue Yugi and Kaiba are transported back to the castle of Princess Adena. Despite the citizens and the princess thanking them for saving them, Kaiba and Yugi are still distraught that they lost their friends and loved ones back in the battle. Adena transforms into the "Mystical Elf" and uses a spell to revive Joey, Mai, Mokuba, and Earu. The gang go back to their world just as Kemo and his thugs break down the doors to the virtual pods. Changes to the English Dub * The stone slabs are redesigned to make them less cross-like in the dub. * At the end of the episode in the dub Joey says, "Now where's the john? I had like 7 sodas before we got into those pods". In the Japanese version he says, "Let's go get some ramen". Errors * When Joey summons "Giltia the D. Knight" he refers to it as "Fierce Knight" the way Yugi would for "Gaia The Fierce Knight" who is also a "Dark Knight" in the original Japanese naming. * Mai refers to the creature that sets their wing on fire as a "Salamandra" while it is more likely a "Darkfire Dragon". * When Kaiba throws "Trap Master", its card shows it as a Normal Monster. * When Yami Yugi summons "Kuriboh" and "Catapult Turtle", he is shown drawing "Multiply" with "Kuriboh" instead of "Catapult Turtle". He draws and activates "Multiply" a moment later. *If you constantly pause you will notice for a split second The Eye on Yami Yugi's head is there after the light dims. *When Yami Yugi sacrificed "Curse of Dragon" and "Gaia The Fierce Knight" he says "Dark Knight" instead of "Fierce Knight". *The anime card image of "Mythic Dragon" displays the ATK/DEF 5000/5000, however, when the monster is Summoned, its DEF appears as 4000 instead. Trivia * This is the only time that "Dragon Master Knight" uses its TCG name. In all other appearances during the show (including flashbacks to this episode), it is referred to by its Japanese name "Master of Dragon Soldier". * "Mythic Dragon" and "Dragon Master Knight" are both shown to have 4000 DEF while they both actually have 5000 DEF in every instance after this as well as in real life. *In this episode, when Yugi transforms to Yami Yugi the sequence when Yugi's hair flies up and when Yami appears in a cone of light is cut. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes